thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Teresa Gallagher
Teresa Gallagher (Geboren am 23 April 1971) ist eine in Amerika geborene britische Schauspielerin, Synchronsprecherin und Sängerin, die ehemals Mitglied bei BBC Radio Drama Company war und auch viele englische Hörbücher sprach. 2009 begann sie mit Der Held der Schienen für das englische Thomas & seine Feunde zu sprechen.. Teresas Stimme hört man in vielen Serien wie etwa "Engie Benjy", "BB3B", "Planet Sketch", "Mama Mirabelle", "The Likeaballs", "Frankenstein's Cat", "The Mr. Men Show", "Pinky & Perky", "Yo Gabba Gabba", "Oktonauten", "Dennis & Gnasher", "Noddy", "Die fantastische Welt von Gumball", "Thunderbirds Are Go!" (2015) das englische "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures" oder "Teletubbies". Stimmen Britisch * Emily * Rosie * Bridget Hatts Freundinnen * Einige Schulkinder * Alberts Frau Englisch * Belle * Frieda * Gina * Marion (Nur in Das große Rennen) * Daisy (Nur in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz und Das große Rennen) * Mavis (England; ab Held der Schienen - Amerika; ab Staffel 17) * Annie und Clarabel * Judy * Lady Hatt (England; ab Staffel 13 - Amerika; nur Staffel 17) * Stephen Hatt (England; ab Staffel 14 - Amerika; ab Staffel 19) * Bridget Hatt (England; ab Staffel 13 - Amerika; ab Staffel 19) * Die Herzogin von Boxford (England; ab Held der Schienen - Amerika; nur Staffel 17) * Die Lehrerin (England; ab Staffel 13 - Amerika; ab Staffel 18) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut * Bahnhofsansage (Ab Staffel 18) * Einige Fahrgäste (Spencer's VIP, The Perfect Gift, Lost Property und Henry Spots Trouble) * Einige Kinder (The Adventure Begins, Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz, Lost Property und Der langsame Stephen) Online Videos * Millie (Nur in den Minis Geschichten) Songs * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (Aufgeführt) * Darf ich, kann ich (Aufgeführt) * Bleib wer du bist und fahr (Aufgeführt) Trivia * Gallagher sprach Charaktere aus "Die fantastische Welt von Gumball", zusammen mit Kerry Shale, Rupert Degas und Stefan Ashton Frank; weiterhin sprach sie einige Charaktere aus "The Mr. Men Show" mit Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw und Steven Kynman. Mayra Arellano sprach auch für die Show. * Sie, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Jan Page, Jonathan Forbes, Ben Forster, Rebecca O'Mara und Helen Farrall tauchten auf in "Doctors". * Gallagher und Sean Barrett waren Erzähler für Bleak House von Charles Dickens und Alice im Wunderland von Lewis Carroll. * Sie und Joanna Pach-Żbikowska sprachen Penny Fitzgerald aus "The Amazing World of Gumball" in ihren jeweiligen Sprachen. * Sie und Bob Golding spracehn zusammen Charaktere aus "Yo Gabba Gabba!" * Gallagher und Kynman hatten Nebenrollen im Film von "Postbote Pat". * Gallagher, Wickham und Rackstraw sprechen zuzeit für Die Oktonauten. * Sie und Jarosław Domin sprachen Max den Elefanten aus "Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies" in ihren jeweiligen Sprachen. Jules De Jongh sprach auch für die Show. * Sie sprach Charaktere aus "Dennis & Gnasher" wie auch Bob Golding, Rob Rackstraw und Keith Scott. * Sie sprach Charaktere aus "Fleabag Monkeyface" mit Jules de Jongh, Bob Golding und Keith Wickham. * Sie spricht Charaktere aus "Thunderbirds are Go" mit Rasmus Hardiker, David Menkin, William Hope und Bob Golding. Nick Ostler und Mark Huckerby schreiben für die Serie. David Mitton hat an der ursprünglichen Version der Show gearbeitet. * Sie und Nigel Pilkington sprachen für die TV-Serie von "Das Dschungelbuch". * Sie, Steven Kynman und Rasmus Hardiker hatten Rollen in "More Stuff". Externe Links * Teresas Twitter Account * Arcelias Ofizielle Seite * SIFs Interview en:Teresa Gallagher es:Teresa Gallagher he:תרזה גלאגר pl:Teresa Gallagher Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Englische Sprecher Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Produktions-Crew Kategorie:Musiker